The sword in the stone squirrel plot twist
by razer racer
Summary: I see it as an interesting one-shot idea, i think people should make these, where the sword in the stone movie had a crossover idea where the squirrel was a female character from a different world, like Sword int the stone with Naruto. rated T because i am not sure if there's any swearing. One-shot


The squirrel plot twist

Not sure what to say. when a girl squirrel chooses her mate, it's for life. Tha't what Merlin said. so within this story example i have a request for anyone who knows good plot twists, what i want, is a crossover of anything with a female character, and how she became human.

ArthSaku

~here's the example~

The red-headed squirrel was looking over the wild blue yonder, pondering what happened today, and with Merlin and Wart... I mean Arthur, Merlin got an idea to help the squirrel and asked Arthur, 'Boy, you know if the slightest chance you become king, you would need a princess, would you like some help getting the female squirrel a human body?'

Arthur was excited to see animal transformation, since it was on a foreign squirrel , one he never transformed with. so they went back to the tree and Merlin knocked on it, the squirrel looked down and saw the boy and Merlin, she still looked sad, that is, until Merlin told the squirrel his idea, and ran straight down to them.

After a few bits of arguing between old man and owl, the change finally worked, but what was diffeerent was the human form of the squirrel does not have red hair, but... pink?! Yes, she had pink hair, and a red kimono with a white outline in the shape of a circle on the front and back. "Now you need a name." Merlin said. "Pah! I already know my name, it's Sakura Haruno, and this Mim person changed me into a squirrel. But thanks to a brave old man and a very handsome boy, I am human, again." She said. "Oh that idiotic Madam MIM!"Merlin shouted.

~later at Arthur's home~

"AAAHHHH! sir ector, the kitchen's under an evil spell, it's BEWITCHED!" The cook said, and man was she frightened. "Oh, I Believe it was that goat Marvin. C'mon Kay, I knew he's give us trouble!" Kay and Ector went into the bubbles and... "GADZOOKS!" Sir Ector shouted. "Black magic of the worst kind." He continued, then he grabbed his sword and shouted, "Come on Kay, TO THE ATTACK!" he shouted, accidently hitting Kay on the head. after a few swings at flying dishes, brooms, pans, a broken sword, and a bath later, Merlin, Arthur, and Sakura came into the scene. "Jumping Harptoads!" Arthur exclaimed. 'Alakazaam!' 'Crash' The dishes are dispelled and fall all over the place. "What is the big idea, flinging your evil spells all over the place, you old goat? Lend me a hand boy." Ector was not pleased, and Kay was fuming as he picked up his father from the barrel-thing that you used to wash dishes and laundry in. "You call, washing dished, and sweeping floors a work of evil?" Merlin asked as Ector fumed at that. "I will decide what is right and wrong around here, now look here Wart, if you want that trip to london, you'd better do the work, yourself." Ector was still angry, even at wart. The cook finally talked again, "You old goat, if I catch you in my kitchen again, I will..." She woulda finished if Merlin not had said, "Madam, you wont." 'poof' Gone. "Oh dear... h-h-he's gone!" she said. after hushed whispers, Arthur finally had it. "He's not an old goat, he's good and his magic is good, too, if you just leave him alone!" Arthur was Angry, now, Sakura was with Arthur all the way. "that's 5 more demrits for you!" Ector said, making Sakura clench her teeth. "Box his ears, Dad! and give me his girlfriend." Kay said, making Arthur scream. "Shut up! i don't care what Kay even says, he's always wrong! Leave! Us! ALONE!" Arthur Shouted loudly. "You said a-plenty, 'Wart', all that poppin' off cooked your goose, from now on Hobbes is going to be Kay's squire." He left. "And that will teach you to op off you little pipsqueak!" Kay finished and he swung at a broom, cutting it in half. a little later, Arthur can be seen crying and Sakura was hugging him saying, "It will be okay, it will be okay." Just then, Merlin reappeared. I-I-I am so sorry, i know the trip to london meant alot to you." Merlin said. "No, it isn't your fault, i shouldn't have popped off, now i'm really done for." Arthur said, crying softly at the end. "There is one hope, I hoped not to tell you sooner, but i know a secret, you have the ability to pull the sword from the stone." Merlin explained.

after the sad scene, they decided to get a horse to go to London. They were about to pull the sword, when... 'ROAR!' A dragon appeared. Arthur was so scred that he orgot he pulled the sword out, but charged in to fight the dragon. "W-w-w-wait boy! use your head, you need a fireproof shield! Merlin shouted. "Why, guys, that is very heartwarming to see you rescuesd that pesky Sakura!" The dragon said. "M-M-Mim!? was all Merlin could say, Arthur was so angry that he threw everything he found unbolted at the dragon, what really hurt the dragon was the weird black knife, Sakura gave him, stuck in her eye. "Aim for the heart!" Was heard in the sky, "The heart is the dragon's weakspot!" Arthur reacted in time to see the dragon almost slice him in half, when arthur threw a shuriken at the heart, piercing it, "AAAUUUGH!" Mim fell to the ground, then dissolved into nothingness. There was a crowd before him, Kay and Ector were there, too, In awe, one looked at the boy's sword and shouted, "He pulled the sword out!

Everyone cheered for Arthur and one asked Ector, "What's the lad's name?" Ector snapped out of his daze and answered, "Arthur." Many shouts were heard throughout the town, and the crown fell on the boy's head, a king's robe was fitted, and he was in the castle, then the king's advisor said, "You need a princess, I see you rescued a fair lady, why not marry her?" Arthur then agreed, about a year later, he pardoned Kay, and allowed him to be his knight. Yeah the miracle had come to pass, and Arthur was married to Sakura, and everything was all good, everybody was happy. ThE eNd


End file.
